Unspoken
by Kezz
Summary: Rebecca may have finally returned to La Push for Jake & Leah's wedding, but that doesn't mean she is happy about it.


Username: Kezz1489

Story title: Unspoken

Character/relationship: Rebecca Black, Rachel Black, Jacob Black, Billy Black, Leah Clearwater

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: No warnings

La Push seemed smaller than ever when she finally returned. The world was a very big place and she had long learned to walk in it, unlike so many of her family and childhood friends. Even Rachel, it seemed, had gotten bogged back down in the mire of life on the reservation.

Rebecca couldn't begin to understand how her twin had ended up living back on the res and engaged to someone almost the same age as their little brother. Though referring to Jake as a 'little' anything seemed somewhat ridiculous now.

He'd been 14 and gangly when she'd left. Now he was 23, almost 7' and about to get married. She wasn't sure when her kid brother had turned into a man, but she knew she hadn't been there when he had.

Leah apparently had though, if the slight swell of her stomach proved anything. Who'd have thought that Jacob would be the first of them to have a baby? He was still a kid himself, and yet here he was, getting ready for his shotgun wedding and impending parenthood.

Why hadn't anybody done anything to stop this? Did Billy really think that the situation was acceptable, just because they were going to produce a perfect little pureblood Quileute baby? How the hell was little Jake ever going to raise a child?

Maybe she was just jealous, after all, she and Taylor had been trying for a year and nothing had happened. It was pretty galling to discover that your kid brother had knocked someone up totally by accident when your husband couldn't manage to do it on purpose.

She had a lovely, big beach house and a gorgeous, successful husband, and still couldn't get pregnant; even after months of temperature checks, chart reading and sex by numbers. Leah on the other hand had had nothing, not even a damn wedding band (or a condom apparently), and she had managed to fall pregnant without even wanting to.

It had been a shock to have Rachel call and tell her that Jake was going to be a father, even more so when she had discovered that it was Leah Clearwater that was carrying said baby. The last Rebecca knew of it all, Leah had been practically engaged to Sam Ulley.

'He looks handsome doesn't he?' Rachel said as sat down beside her, tilting her head in the direction of the kitchen where Jake was talking to Billy; both looking sharp in their tuxes.

'He doesn't look anywhere near as nervous as a boy of his age should about getting married' Rebecca retorted.

'Why the hell hasn't Billy said anything Rach? He's 23 for Christ's sake. He should be off at college, partying and hitting on pretty girls; not marrying the first Quileute girl to open her legs for him and get _accidentally_ knocked up.'

'He isn't a boy anymore Rebecca and nobody expected this to happen, least of all Leah. As far as we were all concerned she couldn't actually have kids. It's been a surprise for everyone.'

'It still doesn't make it right Rach. He's too young for this sort of responsibility.'

'But he was old enough for the responsibility of caring for a disabled parent at 14?'

Rebecca remained silent. She'd thought about the duty of care she and Rachel had landed squarely on the shoulders of their little brother; of course she had. But the freedom and new experiences beyond the res had been enthralling enough to help her ignore the occasional twinge of guilt she'd felt.

'We just left him to it Rebecca and he ended up having to grow up a damn sight faster than we did, so don't you dare sit there and judge his choices. I swear if you say anything to spoil today for him I will happily throttle you.

Leah makes him happier than I've ever seen him and he's so excited about the baby. You owe him enough not to take the shine off their day by opening your big mouth, no matter how you feel. We both do.'

Rachel stood and squeezed her shoulder as she walked away to pin a flower on Jacob's lapel. He winced as she stabbed him with the pin, and laughed as she did the same to Paul.

The house was now full with his groomsmen; though just two of them could probably fill it on their own. She was starting to think that the women of her tribe were mixing steroids in with their little boys' cocoa.

Stood with Paul, Embry and Quil, Jake looked so much more relaxed and happy than he should, as he prepared to tie himself to one woman, and all the responsibilities of a married man, for the rest of his life.

The boys all turned to Billy to say an old Quileute blessing for luck. Jake's head was bowed and his face intent, and suddenly she realized that he didn't feel like all of the duty of their birthright was suffocating him the way she always had.

He was happy, truly happy, to be taking his place in the tribe as a husband and father. It was something she would never understand, because all she'd ever wanted was to escape, but she could accept it for him. After all, like Rachel said, she owed him.

As if he knew she was thinking about him Jacob looked up from the blessing and smiled at her. His smile was dazzling in its pure joy, and she vowed to keep her own counsel for the day.

He was happy and that was enough. She smiled back, and stood to cross the room and hug him tight, before promising herself that she would get better at keeping an eye on them all. Her concerns about Jake's future may not have been entirely allayed, but for this one special day they could remain unspoken.


End file.
